if she never got away
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: this story takes place in the first book. what if Bella never got away from the airport? wht if Jasper had caught her before she could leave? what if they found out that James was faking it the whole time?


**(I don't own anything!) **

I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Alice stood, "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little…" I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say.

Jasper stood. Alice's eyes were confused, but – I saw to my relief – not suspicious. She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by me.

Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back as if guiding me. I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level three ladies' room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here." He said.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered the last time I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators, and if Jasper stayed where he said he would, I'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't look behind me as I ran.

Jasper heard the sound of running from inside the bathroom. He looked around the corner and saw me running towards the elevators. He sighed and ran after me.

When I got to the elevators I was lucky, someone was just getting out and I ran into the empty elevator. I turned and saw Jasper running, at human speed, towards the elevator. I tapped the close door button repeatedly like one of those people who though the more they pressed the button the faster the door would close, even though I knew it wouldn't make a difference. The door started to close but not fast enough. Just as it was about to close Jasper put his arm between the door and the wall, forcing it to open automatically.

"Are you going somewhere Bella?"

"Damn it." He stepped in and the door closed behind him. I backed up against the way as he approached, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Bella, did you really think I wouldn't hear you?" He was very close to me now.

I was pressing myself father into the wall, trying not to breathe heavily. "Could you take a step back please?"

He shook his head, "I am in control; you have nothing to worry about."

I held my breath still, "It's not you I'm worried about. I feel very uncomfortable with you this close to me." I felt a wave of relaxation. I squished my eyes shut, "Don't Jasper."

When I opened my eyes his hands were on either side of my head. "From now on, you're not leaving my sight, understand?"

I sighed, working up courage, "No, Jasper I have to do this. Now back up!"

I tried to push him away but he just shook his head. "Bella, Edward would have my head on a post if I let you go. Now I will ask again, do you understand?" I shook my head again. He sighed, "Well sadly you don't have a choice." The door opened and he grabbed my arm gently, seeing that there were people waiting for it. We got out and waited for the next empty one to come by. I looked around in hope of a plan.

Suddenly someone came up to Jasper, he met my eyes. He looked over at the water cooler and a plan came together in my head.

He looked at Jasper, "My name is Peter, what's yours?" he held his right hand out to shake the one Jaspers was holding me with.

Jasper let go of me and shook his hand, "Jasper, and this is my good friend Bella." He motioned to me, making sure he could still see me.

"Um… Jasper is it okay if I get some water? I'm kind of thirsty. It's right over there, in your line of sight."

He sighed, "Go ahead, I'll be right here waiting for the elevator."

I walked over to the cooler and took out one of the paper cups. Jasper had started to talk to Peter so I took my chance. I bolted or the door and almost smacked into it when it opened too slowly. I ran out and looked everywhere for a cab.

Jasper saw me running and rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, I have to get her before she does something stupid." He ran after me. I was about to wave at a cab but I felt someone grab my hand and bring it down. I didn't have to look to see that it was Jasper; his hand was cold and hard, with a gentle but inescapable grasp.

He led me back to where the elevators were, "Don't try to run off again." We got into an empty elevator and I watched as the doors closed.

I didn't look, I just closed my eyes, "Jasper please don't do this." I whispered.

He turned me to face him, "Bella I can't let you do this; you know I can't. I gave my word to protect you and that's what I'm doing by not letting you go."

I looked down, "I have to go, if I don't my mother is going to die. Please Jasper you have to see it my way."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella, I can't do that." I looked down, "Hey," he caught my chin with his finger and brought it up so I had to look him in the eyes, "We will find her, she will be safe I promise." I looked down again and he sighed, "Bella I swear to you, but you have to trust us okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded slightly, "Okay." The elevator got to our floor and the door opened to a very angry looking Alice. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes were practically red with anger.

"Isabella Swan what were you thinking?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the elevator, only to bump into Edward who was in the exact same position but his eyes were filled with concern. "That is exactly what I was thinking."

I again rolled my eyes, "You were only thinking it because Alice was thinking it, and I was thinking something that I'm not going to tell you because I can do that."

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you being sarcastic with me?"

I shook my head quickly to clear it, "Uh…sorry, in shock." I gave him a hug and was glad when he hugged me back, "I missed you."

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too." He pulled back and looked at me, "Now, stop trying to avoid the question, what were you thinking?"

I looked him in the eye, "Like I said, I don't have to tell you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll get it out of you one way or another."

I hugged him again, "I know you will, I just really need to feel like I have some strength over someone, I can't feel like the weakest link without going insane."

He hugged back, "We will find her, don't worry, I already know where he is." I nodded and we walked off.

We had decided to go back to the hotel where we were staying before. I was sitting in my room thinking, when suddenly Edward appeared. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

He came to sit beside me, "What are you thinking?" I looked down. "Bella look at me." I did, "What's going through your head?"

My tears started to come out, "She's already dead, my mom is gone."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Bella, she is not dead, trust me. James wouldn't kill the only thing that would make you willingly come to him."

I shook my head and looked at him "You don't get it Edward. James, he…he called me today and told me where to go, and that if I came with anyone else he would kill her, and that if I didn't come he would kill her."

Edward rested his chin on my head, "He was bluffing Bella I promise." Just then my phone rang.

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay? Charlie called and told me you left."

"Mom?"

"Well who else would it be?"

I sighed with relief, "I'm fine, and mom has anyone come up to you lately, anyone strange, blond hair, red-like eyes?"

"No, are you alright you sound worried?"

"I'm far from it mom, don't worry about me, I'm in good hands. I'm going back to Charlie soon I just needed to take a breather that's all. How's Jacksonville?"

"Oh it's great; you should come see us sometime."

"I will mom; you take care, and be safe."

"You too sweetie, love you."

"Love you too mom, bye." I hung up the phone plopped down on the bed. "She's okay, James was lying, and I almost…"

Edward lay down beside me and pulled me close."I told you." I rolled my eyes. "What are you thinking now?"

I looked at him and ginned, "You'll never know."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" I nodded and he smirked, "Well I think you're mistaken because I know something about you that no one else does."

"And what's that?" He moved his hand over my stomach and rubbed circles around it. I burst into giggles and pushed his hands away, "How did you know about that?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? I'm good at what I do." He started again and this time he stood his ground, not allowing me to push him away. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" I shook my head. "Then you leave me no choice." He tickled my sides and I burst into laughter, struggling to get away.

"Okay okay!" He stopped, "But you have to promise not to get mad or want to seek revenge. Promise?"

He looked at me, "I promise."

I sighed, "When you said 'I told you' there was only one thing that was going through my mind."

"And that was?"

"Smartass." He raised his eyebrows. "Hey you promised."

He sighed, "I wish I hadn't."

I smiled, "I know."

He smirked, "Well I didn't promise not to get mad at that." He used his vampire speed to pin me down on the bed and started to tickle my stomach again. I giggled and tired to get away, which really didn't work.

After a while he stopped, he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too."

The next day they found James and killed him, and they lived happily ever after…until New Moon anyway lol

**(I know that was a horrible ending but I couldn't think of anything and it's like midnight right now so yah gimme some credit) **


End file.
